olympus_campusfandomcom-20200215-history
Olympus Campus Wiki
Welcome to Olympus Campus A place where Gods and Goddesses reincarnated and experiencing a normal human life (especially as college students and professors). No power and abilities AU. Storyline Olympus Campus is an university which placed in Barrie, Ontario, Canada. From the outside, this place looks like a normal university for elite families. Little they know, Olympus Campus is a place where Gods and Goddesses reincarnated as normal human and experiencing human life without knowledging they previous life as Gods and Goddesses. Can they handle the drama? Fraternities and sororities parties and events will be held every two weeks. Come join us at Olympus Campus! Rules Violence/Smut/OOC This is a group where we want people to be happy and friendly. There will be no tolerance for harassment, bullying, etc. outside of ongoing plot. Also, keep most of OOC and Smut in DM since not all of us are comfortable with OOC drama and smut. Failure to follow this rule might be resulted you to give up the role. Activity * Nobody likes a dead TL, just like how they don’t like being ignored. Please encounter with everyone without exception. * Due avoid any confusion in the future, we'd prefer the members are not interacting with people outside of the group. * Any planned ongoing plots must be consulted with the owner. * Unless given a notice, if you are not active for 5 days, you will be given a warning; then if you don’t respond by 2 days, the role will be reopened. Accounts * As you've been accepted by the admins, you can create your account. Username comes in free form. * Don't forget to put #OlympusCampus on your bio. * Having multiple accounts is allowed as long you can handle and remain active for all accounts. Remember, each accounts will be seen as different roles which have different personality and story, so you must be active equally. The limit of having multiple accounts are three roles. Enrollment Due avoid any confusion in the future, the role of gods & goddesses parents will be neglected. However, siblings or cousins are fine. Student Name of Gods/Goddesses : Alter Ego : (human identity) FC : Age & Grade : - First year : 19 years old - Second year : 20 years old - Third year : 21 years old - Fourth year : 22 years old Major : House : Fraternity/Sorority Clubs/Interest Short Bio : Relations : Professor and Staff Name of Gods/Goddesses : Alter Ego : (human identity) FC : Age : (30 and above) Occupation : (Pick one) - Professor of subject - Advisor/Coach of clubs - Staff of Store/Shop Short Bio : Relations : Faculty The college consists five faculties and several majors. If you're confused to choose your specific major. Kindly check here. Faculty of Arts * Performing Arts * Visual Arts Faculty of Humanities * Geography * History * Language & Literature * Philosophy Faculty of Social Sciences * Economics * Law * Political Science * Psychology * Sociology Faculty of Sciences * Biology * Chemistry * Earth & Space Sciences * Mathematics * Physics Faculty of Applied Sciences * Agriculture & Agricultural Sciences * Computer Science * Engineering & Technology * Medicine & Health Sciences Sports & Clubs Sports * Basketball –– Olympus Titans * Football –– Olympus Spartans * Swimming –– Olympus * Softball * Archery * Fencing * Horse Riding Clubs * Cooking Club * Drama Club * Dance Club –– Olympus Medusa Dance Team * Debate Club * Photography Club * Environmental Club * Poetry Club Olympus Student Government Olympus Welcoming Committee * Irene Walton * Peyton Adler * Isla Marlow * Kolt Moon The Nuntium Newspaper Morningstar Radio Category:Browse